


Seriously, Jeans?!?!

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint also has a glasses kink, Clint has a thing for Coulson, Especially in jeans, He just never realized it, Jeans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean....what is Clint SUPPOSED to do when Coulson shows up wearing jeans.  I mean, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, Jeans?!?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34561) by Fyeahclarkgregg. 



> http://fyeahclarkgregg.tumblr.com/post/72816465718
> 
> Inspired by this post, because I couldn't resist writing SOMETHING when I saw him looking so delicious in a sweater and jeans. UNF.

  
  
  
  
  


Clint rubbed the back of his neck as he walked toward the front doors.  Time to go home, pass out and not move for a minimum of 24-hours.  No plans, no missions, no meetings, no debriefs.  He was turning his phone the fuck off, and unless the world decided to try to end again, he was not going to speak to a single fucking person except his pillow.  

 

He rubbed a hand over his face and moved out of the way of some dude in a pair of geeky glasses and kept walking towards the door.  Freedom was only twenty steps away.  

 

"Agent."  

 

Clint froze and fought the urge to whine.  No.  No, damnit.  Coulson had been fucking GONE when he finally got permission to leave the med bay.  He took a deep breath and stared at freedom.  He could make a break for it.  It might surprise Coulson enough that he could get away with it.  But it wouldn't be worth the bastard breaking into his home and demanding to see him.  Which he would totally do.  The asshole.  

 

"Agent Barton."  

 

He ground his teeth together and turned, raising his eyes to glare at Coulson and stared.  Coulson.  Glasses.  Sweater.  Jeans.  JEANS.  What the fuck was Coulson doing wearing jeans?  Who had let him out of the house like that?  He was practically indecent!  He looked far too soft and approachable and like someone he would hit on in a heartbeat if he didn't know that it was fucking Coulson.  "Uh...sir?"  

 

"You've been cleared for a mandatory rest period, I assume?"  

 

Clint nodded and tried not to stare as Coulson crossed his arms over his chest, making the fabric of the sweater tighten.  Fucking hell.  He swallowed.  "Twenty-four hours sir."  Coulson gave him a once-over that he would never, ever, ever admit to liking before raising an eyebrow.  

 

"I will have that increased to 48 hours Agent Barton.  You look like hell.  Get one of the Junior Agents to drive you home."  

 

"I thought you wanted me to arrive in one piece."  Clint shot back.  Giddiness shot through him when he watched the corners of Coulson's mouth turn up.  That was practically a belly laugh for the man.  He looked back up at the thick-rim glasses again and swallowed.  Fuck.  He had a thing for guys with glasses.  He'd never seen Coulson wearing them before.  Ever.  And he didn't need to wear them.  You had to have 20/20 to work in the field, and Coulson still did enough active field work that his vision was fucking fine.  

 

"Find someone to drive you home Agent Barton.  That's an order."  

 

Clint watched Coulson turn to walk away again and reached out to grab him by the arm.  The sweater was soft, even with the firm muscle beneath it and his heart skipped a beat.  Fucking sweater and JEANS.  Should be illegal.  "Far be it from me to disobey a direct order."  He couldn't help his smile at the raised eyebrow Coulson gave him and met those blue-grey eyes dead-on.  "Mind giving me a lift home sir?"  

 

This time his heart did a happy dance as that smile reappeared again and stayed there.  Clint grinned, even though he was sure that he looked like a fucking idiot.  

 

"I suppose I should make sure you do get your mandatory 48 hours of rest."  

 

Clint felt giddy.  He should still be attempting to be serious, they were still in SHIELD's main building after all, but he didn't care.  Coulson was fucking flirting with him, and wearing JEANS.  He should be given an award for controlling himself this much.  "You know how bad I am at taking mandatory rest sir.  I might require constant supervision."  

 

He watched as Coulson pulled out a phone and tapped at it for a few moments before slipping it back into the pocket of his jeans.  JEANS.  For all that Coulson was a fucking badass in his Dolce & Gabana suits, this, this was something new.  Something that he liked.  A lot more than he wanted to admit maybe.  

 

"Lead the way agent."  

   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seriously, Jeans?!?! [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160505) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
